Hunting
by Aldhur Jonkland
Summary: Los omegas son reclamados en una 'caza' ceremonial que sucede cada año. La meta de cualquier alfa es atrapar a un omega, y la meta de cualquier omega es tratar de salir sin ser reclamado. Es turno de Arthur y Feliciano de ser cazados. ¿Cómo va a ser para ellos? ¿Serán cazados por un alfa amable? ¿o serán sentenciados con una pareja cruel? [TRADUCCIÓN]


En un reino donde los conquistadores y guerreros alfa gobiernan indiscutiblemente y, los omegas sin reclamar, son el premio más valioso que hay. La competencia para marcar omegas se había vuelto feroz con el tiempo, tanto que el Rey creo una nueva tradición: la caza.

Cuando un Omega llega a la mayoría de edad, él o ella tiene que ser presentado al reino para participar en la 'caza' como un premio. Cualquier Alfa que desee encontrar una pareja tiene que marcar a un Omega en la caza, antes de que otros tengan la oportunidad de reclamarlo. Se diseñó una especie de carrera: a los Omegas se les daría tiempo para correr y esconderse antes de que los alfas sean liberados con el deseo de atrapar uno. Hacerlo de esta manera proporcionaba entretenimiento y extinguía cualquier duda sobre a quién le pertenecía él o la Omega.

'La caza' se hace una vez al año y es tratado como una gran celebración. Todos los Omegas quienes eran mayor de edad ese año deberían ser presentados para correr. Algunas veces solo había algunos Omegas quienes participaban, algunas veces eran numerosos, pero las cosas como trabajaban nunca cambiaron. Nunca había Omegas quienes se iban sin ser reclamados.

Era pura suerte si un Omega obtenía un alfa decente, pues algunos de ellos podían ser crueles y abusivos, no era desconocido de que los alfas podían ser francamente horripilantes, pero ellos trataban de no detenerse en los pensamientos de esa naturaleza. Al menos es lo que pensaba Arthur, pero desafortunadamente, él era realista y pesimista, que vino como resultado la dura vida bajo el dominio frio de sus hermanos. Tenía una visión muy sombría de toda la carrera y no esperaba que su vida cambiara mucho. En su mente se estaba preparando para quien quiera que le dé sentencia para el resto de su vida.

Se había encargado de cocinar y limpiar por sus hermanos, así como conseguir un trabajo donde tenía que fregar pisos en una taberna. Fue aquí donde él conoció a un Omega de su misma edad, Feliciano. Su vida era más difícil que la de Arthur, pero nunca dejo mostrar lo andrajoso o golpeado que estaba. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, Feliciano y su hermano gemelo fueron enviados a un orfanato donde los pusieron a trabajar. Así es como Feliciano termino fregando pisos; ganando dinero para el orfanato. Su hermano había sido adoptado por un rico alfa como un sirviente personal para su hijo, y ya había pasado un año desde que no oía hablar de él.  
Arthur y Feliciano se convirtieron en amigos cercanos debido a su carencia de amabilidad en sus vidas.

Aunque hoy era diferente de la rutina normal; hoy Arthur y Feliciano iban a ser presentados a la multitud para correr antes de que fueran atrapados en la 'caza'. Estaban en el borde de la ciudad, antes de llegar al bosque; con todos los otros Omegas de su edad, siendo llamados por todos los Alfas alrededor de ellos.

Los dos trataron de ignorar lo que decían y decidieron hablar entre ellos.

"¡Tal vez podamos atraer a buenos panaderos! ¡Piensa en la comida! ¿No sería bueno, Arthur?" Feliciano dijo feliz, nunca dejando de ser alegre y optimista. Arthur admiraba eso de su amigo.

"Supongo que lo sería, teniendo el estómago lleno suena tentador" Arthur rió ligeramente. "Solo estoy esperando a un Alfa en un juicio sano. Ciertamente no podemos conseguir a ninguno pobre, sería una desventaja."

Había un total de cincuenta Omegas que se presentarían ese día, un número menor de lo usual, pero los números variaban cada año así que no era un motivo del cual preocuparse. Había Omegas de todas las clases sociales, todos con la esperanza de atraer a los Alfas más fuertes; porque eso era lo único que importaba, tener una pareja fuerte para proveer de ellos.

Arthur pensó que era estúpido confiar en el otro de tal manera, pero no tuvo más remedio que mantenerse entre los más subordinados. Arthur no tenía molestias en ser un Omega, aunque sería más feliz para él si fueran tratados mejor.

Feliciano era el ejemplo perfecto de un Omega, él era bonito, tenía un aroma dulce y una disposición gentil que lo hizo bueno criando a los más jóvenes. Arthur esperaba con todo el corazón que Feliciano encontraría a alguien bueno para cuidar de él como él lo merecía. En la mente de Arthur se decía que era poco probable que tuviera tanta suerte, sabía que era lo contrario e incluso más rebelde de lo que debería ser un Omega. ¿Y, qué clase de Alfa estaría a gusto con eso? Ninguno. Todos querían la misma cosa bonita que calentara sus camas, esa era la oscura verdad, y Arthur acepto que esto era la suerte que le tocaba.

Los pensamientos de Arthur se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de una fuerte trompeta callo toda a conmoción del evento. Un oficial (que era Alfa) se paró en una plataforma y desenrolló un largo pergamino. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Los Omegas deberán correr cuando la trompeta vuelva a sonar, se les dará diez minutos antes de que los Alfas sean liberados después de ustedes. Los Alfas deberán esperar los mencionados diez minutos, cualquiera que sea sorprendido tratando de irse antes, será arrestado y se le prohibirá asistir a la caza durante dos años. Los Alfas no pueden tomar un Omega después de que él o ella ya haya sido marcado. Omegas, prepárense."

Arthur estaba más listo que nunca, y a Feliciano se le veía lo suficientemente listo (una parte de él, siendo un optimista, deseaba obtener un buen Alfa), pero había un omega junto a Arthur que temblaba ligeramente.

Tenía unos ojos claros color lila y un cabello rubio, Arthur no lo reconoció, y jugándolo por sus ropas finas podía decir que este Omega era de una familia en muy buenas condiciones. Eso no impidió que Arthur le tuviera piedad.

Le ofreció una sonrisa y poso una de sus manos gentilmente sobre uno de los hombros del Omega, "Hey, hola. Mi nombre es Arthur, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

El omega se sorprendió, pero a lo pronto le regreso la sonrisa, "Soy Matthew, es un placer conocerte, Arthur". Matthew suspiro mientras miraba a la multitud de Alfas que los miraba, "¿Qué piensas de este desastre? Es difícil pensar que cualquier Omega sería feliz después de ser obligado a emparejarse de esta manera".

"Es asombroso de lo bárbaro que es, pero es cuestión de suerte, supongo que solo se puede esperar lo mejor." Arthur también suspiro y miro el resplandor de la trompeta como si estuviera a punto de iniciar la caza. Le volvió a ofrecer una sonrisa a Matthew, "Buena suerte, espero que todo vaya bien para ti".

Matthew le regreso la sonrisa, "Lo espero también para ti".

Arthur dio un último suspiro. Entonces la trompeta soplo, y la caza comenzó.

 _-Con Feliciano-_

Feliciano tuvo que reflexionar un momento de que tenía que correr. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cuerno había sonado hasta que vio a los Omegas de su alrededor corriendo hacia el bosque en un ritmo frenético. Antes de que él lo supiera, estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo. No sabía en qué dirección se dirigía o a donde iba, todo lo que sabía era que tenía diez minutos para esconderse. Corrió más y más en el bosque, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahora solo, sin más Omegas a la vista. Se preocupó por Arthur, aunque sabía que él era mucho más duro que él, así que trato de no detenerse en sus pensamientos.

Él no estaba realmente asustado cuando esperaba a que iniciara, pero ahora lo estaba. Su mente corrió con posibilidades; ¿Qué pasaría si tiene un Alfa rudo?, ¿Y si iba a ser maltratado por el resto de su vida?

Indeciso de que hacer y asustado de su mente, Feliciano busco un refugio en una pequeña cueva. Sabía que no lo ocultaría muy bien; estaba muy al aire libre y su olor era fácil de detectar debido a su dulzura. Se hizo bolita en una esquina de la pequeña cueva y espero lo inevitable.

Pareció como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero Feliciano finalmente capturo el aroma de un Alfa acercándose a su escondite. Se abrazó a sí mismo y gimió en voz alta. No noto cuando el Alfa estaba de pie a la entrada de la cueva, hasta que oyó una profunda voz que se dirigía a él.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La pregunta era muy simple, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Cuando miro hacia arriba para ver quien lo había encontrado no esperaba encontrarse con un joven y guapo Alfa con músculos bien construidos y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

"Me- Me llamo Feliciano." Finalmente dijo después de una pausa larga.

"Feliciano..." El Alfa suspiro. Había algo en sus ojos que incluso Feliciano reconoció como lujuria. Lo había visto antes en el trabajo cuando un Alfa demandaba una habitación para él y su Omega. La caza hacia algo extraño a los Alfas, se volvían más "salvajes". Había oído que se le llamaba 'celo' cuando un Alfa se volvía más agresivo y con una necesidad grande de aparearse.

El Alfa se acercó a él lentamente, esperando no asustarlo, "Mi nombre es Ludwig." Finalmente dijo mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de Feliciano, "Vas a ser mi pareja de ahora en adelante, prometo que te cuidare bien." Le ofreció su mano al Omega para que la tomara, y en el momento en el que sus manos rozaron, sintió un destello de fuego recorrer sus venas.

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente los dos empezaron a examinarse entre sí con atención. Este Alfa, Ludwig, tenía un olor que era difícil de describir. Si la masculinidad era un aroma, entonces eso era lo que definitivamente Ludwig era. Se olfatearon y acariciaron con curiosidad. Ludwig pareció complacido con Feliciano, y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello. Cuando consiguió una sensación cálida para él, se hicieron más largos y más atrevidos, haciendo que sus olores se mezclasen entre sí.

Feliciano cedió sin resistencia, parecía como si fuera algo natural de hacer. Ludwig le hacía sentirse como si en cualquier momento se derretiría. ¿Tal vez ser marcado no era tan malo como lo había escuchado?

Ludwig ceso sus acciones y su cabeza se giró rápidamente a la entrada de la cueva. "Algunos Alfas se están acercando". Gruño en un tono grave. Volvió a girar su cabeza para que pudiera mirar a los ojos de color miel de Feliciano. "Quédate aquí y escóndete, si otro Alfa te ve, querrá reclamarte, y no será gentil."

Feliciano no sabía que era exactamente ser reclamado, pero de repente odio la idea de ser marcado por cualquier otro Alfa que no fuera Ludwig. Aunque acababa de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que Ludwig era el correcto para él, podía sentirlo en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron.

Se sentó y apoyo la espalda contra la pared fría de la cueva mientras Ludwig desaparecía.

Ludwig no sabía que pensar de la caza. Parecía muy juvenil cazar y follarse a cualquier Omega que se cruzara por el camino, y él sabía por lo que su madre le había dicho que era un momento muy aterrador para los Omegas jóvenes e ingenuos. No había manera de que él saliera sin pareja otro año, así que decidió ser amable con el primero que encontró.

Desde el momento en el que los Alfas fueron liberados empezó a seguir un aroma dulzón que parecía resaltar por el de los otros. Este lo atrajo a una cueva, y en su interior vio una criatura hermosa, hecho bolita y temblando ligeramente. Se acercó al Omega cauteloso como si fuera un animal frágil.

Cuando Feliciano lo miro por primera vez con esos amplios ojos, sabía que aquel era el que quería como pareja.

Y ahora, justo antes de que iba a reclamarlo, noto el olor de algunos Alfas extranjeros. Él se maldijo en parte por no haberse apresurado en marcarlo, pero decidió ser amale, por lo que no había manera de evitarlo.

Estaba esperado en que terminaría en una pelea, pero no en nada que no pudiera manejar.

Eran tres en total, y debieron haber notado la esencia de Feliciano cuando se mezclaba con la suya. Ludwig cuadró los hombros y trato se parecer lo más intimidante posible. "Abandonen este lugar." Gruño en un tono fuerte y dominante, "Este Omega es mío."

Uno de ellos se burló de Ludwig, tal vez no era tan grande como él, pero era claramente mayor. "Todavía no lo has reclamado, así que sigue siendo juego libre. Te sugiero que te retires jovenzuelo, antes de que mis amigos te rompan las piernas."

Ludwig gruño. Había escuchado que algunos Alfas trabajaban en equipo, con el objetivo de distraer a los otros Alfas mientras uno de ellos hacia una marca, pero no creía que alguien fuera así de cobarde. Cualquier Alfa que no puede ganar por su cuenta no era digno de tener una compañía en absoluto.

Ludwig tomo una postura defensiva y espero a que uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento.

Dos de ellos se le lanzaron al mismo tiempo; uno fue a por sus piernas, con esperanza de tumbarlo al suelo, y el otro se encargó con la parte superior de su cuerpo, convirtiendo la pelea en un partido de lucha. Ellos aterrizaron duro en la tierra, gruñendo y rechinando los dientes. Ludwig no tardó mucho en liberar uno de sus brazos y dar un golpe decente en la otra barbilla ajena, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara.

Antes de que pudiera deshacerse del otro, oyó que Feliciano gritaba su nombre. El temor en el tono del Omega lleno su cuerpo de adrenalina. De un golpe noqueo al que tenía en las piernas y se lanzó a la cueva.

El otro Alfa tenia a Feliciano sobre su estómago (en el piso) y su mano encima de su camisa. Los ojos de Feliciano se llenaron de lágrimas, y Ludwig se lanzó y saco el Alfa por el cuello. Colocó al Alfa abajo y lo golpeó repetidamente en la cara, hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar y su nariz se vio magullada. Solo se detuvo por que Feliciano coloco suavemente su mano en su hombro.

"Creo que es suficiente... estoy bien"

Ludwig se burló de su enemigo derrotado antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo, sus ojos se oscurecieron por su victoria y su necesidad de una pareja aumentó.

Feliciano estaba asustado, pero sabía que había un buen Alfa detrás de toda la lujuria.

Ludwig gruño de acuerdo y dejo al Alfa donde estaba, inconsciente en el duro suelo de piedra.

Se giró hacia Feliciano con un suspiro, agradeciendo que no fuera dañado por el otro Alfa. Feliciano le sonrió con un hermoso brillo de afecto en sus ojos, si Ludwig no estuviera tan alto en sus propias feromonas, podría haberse sonrojado.

El Omega sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, era infantil, pero no estúpido, por lo que insistió a Ludwig a sentarse y luego se sentó en su regazo. En respuesta el Alfa dio un gruñido de aprobación.

Decidiendo no desperdiciar más tiempo, Ludwig libró a Feliciano de sus pantalones para luego desatar los suyos lo suficiente como para liberar su endurecida masculinidad. Mantuvo a Feliciano en su regazo mientras se empujaba dentro, que al mismo tiempo mordía con fuerza la suave piel entre el cuello y el hombro de Feliciano.

La extraña mezcla de dolor y placer hizo que Feliciano gritara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero no quería que se detuviera. Los empujones de Ludwig eran fuertes y constantes mientras se apareaba con su Omega por primera vez.

No sabía mucho sobre el Omega, pero sus instintos le decían que este era el compañero adecuado para él, y siempre seguía sus instintos cuando su mente no podía guiarlo. El cuerpo de Feliciano era tan cálido y suave, y a la vez tan tractivo. Le encantaba como seguía sus movimientos y en la forma como gemía y gritaba, sin importarle que los demás escucharan.

Se miraron profundamente en los ojos del otro cuando llegaron a su clímax. Jadeando saciados del deseo.

Tan pronto como pudo respirar, Feliciano hizo una pregunta que había estado muriendo por preguntarle desde que se encontraron, "¡¿eres un panadero por casualidad?"

Ludwig arqueó una ceja ante la extraña pregunta. Acababan de aparearse por primera vez, todavía estaba dentro de su pareja, y sin embargo ¿el Omega estaba preguntando por su ocupación?

"Soy un comandante en la guardia real del Rey... ¿Estas decepcionado de que yo no sea un panadero?"

En respuesta movió de lado a lado su cabeza y soltó una carcajada, "No, solo esperaba mucha comida, solo como una vez al día. Y pensé que si me casaba con un panadero, podría tener todo el pan que quisiera."

Ludwig sintió tristeza, pero no pudo evitar reír, "Si terminas con un panadero, no creo que él quisiera que comieras toda su mercancía".

 _-Con Arthur-_

Arthur había salido disparado desde que el momento en que la trompeta había sonado; su visión era puramente miope, en un camino y completamente enfocado. Todo lo que podía ver era lo que estaba directamente enfrente de él, corrió con fuerza, sus pies golpeando el suelo con intensidad. Sabía que la posibilidad de salir sin ser reclamado era casi imposible, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo.

Los Omegas se esparcían a su alrededor, algunos se escondían estúpidamente detrás de los árboles, otros detrás de grandes rocas. Arthur siguió hasta que casi no había gente a su alrededor y se escondió entre una roca grande y un arbusto. Se agacho abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Antes de que él lo supiera, podía oír gruñidos de los Alfas que luchaban, a veces podía escuchar gemidos y otros sonidos de lujuria resonando a través de la hierba. Pensó que había pasado desapercibido hasta que sintió una mano agarrar con violencia su muñeca y lo saco de su escondite. Era un Alfa voluminoso y tenía una línea descendente. Arthur podía decir que no era la primera vez que el hombre había estado en una cacería. Debe haber sido uno de esos Alfas que nunca tuvieron éxito.

El Alfa lo encerró en un apretado abrazo y deslizo una de sus manos hasta su trasero. "¡Eres uno lindo! Mmm~ Disfrutare _marcarte_."

Arthur lucho contra él Alfa pero todo parecía inútil, su agarre era demasiado fuerte. "¡Déjame ir!"

"Hey, cariño, ¿es esa la manera de hablar con tu Alfa? No te preocupes, te romperé en un instante." El Alfa trato de besar su cuello pero Arthur se resistió, trató de empujarlo con el espacio limitado que tenía para el movimiento de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y espero que algo malo ocurriera, pero nada pasó. Repentinamente sintió como el cuerpo del Alfa se alejaba.

"No deberías molestar al lindo Omega, viejo, es demasiado bueno para ti."

Arthur miró con incredulidad a un Alfa rubio como los rayos del Sol sosteniendo al Alfa mayor del cuello. Se echó a reír triunfalmente ante el intento de este de librarse de su agarre, sin querer apretando cada vez más.

Todo lo que Arthur podía hacer era mirar con los ojos abiertos. El Alfa le sonrió, "Mi nombre es Alfred, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Estaba aturdido, en un minuto estaba siendo molestado por un tipo viejo y ahora estaba conversando con un joven y atrevido Alfa llamado Alfred.

"Soy Arthur," se las arregló para hablar, "Ese Alfa se está poniendo azul..."

Alfred sonrió, "Si, él se desmayará pronto. Tu no parecías estar disfrutando de lo que te estaba haciendo, no te culpo, es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu padre".

El Alfa gruñó, a lo que se quedó sin fuerzas, y como Alfred dijo que lo haría, se desmayó. Dejó caer su cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo con un fuerte inpacto. "¡Aguantó un largo tiempo!" Después rió poco antes de mirar a Arthur que todavía estaba congelado en el acto. La expresión de Alfred cambio a una más suave, "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien." Arthur respondió incómodo, "Tú... ¿vas a reclamarme?"

Todo este alboroto había hecho que los instintos Omega de Arthur entraran en juego. No pudo evitarlo cuando acababa de presenciar una derrota de un Alfa contra otro Alfa. Esperaba que este extraño no supiera como se estaba prendiendo.

Alfred sonrió y se acercó a Arthur lentamente, tomo su mandíbula y acaricio la base de su cuello cariñosamente. "No si no quieres que lo haga."

Arthur sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo. Alfred tenía un aroma asombroso, y siempre tenía algo por los hombros anchos y los músculos marcados.

"Bueno, tiene que suceder a la larga, y, eh... tu pareces agradable y todo... Me ayudaste con ese tipo horrible, así que no me opondría-"

La frenética y adorable racionalización de Arthur fue cortada por Alfred besándolo con ímpetu en los labios. Arthur se dio cuenta de cuanta lujuria Alfred sostenía en ese momento. Casi se desmorono del poder absoluto del Alfa.

Cuando se detuvo, Arthur se ruborizo de vergüenza, "¿Haces eso con cada Omega que acabas de conocer? ¡Lo digo enserio!" Regañó.

"¡Aww, vamos, sé que te gustó! Y ese es el punto de todo esto." Alfred se rio.

"Quizá me gustó, pero ni siquiera te conozco." Arthur arrogó, "Todo esto es un gran caos... pero supongo que estas en lo correcto". Se ruborizó ligeramente, y el Alfa no pudo evitar volverlo a besar.

"Me gustas Arthur, eres ardiente e interesante, creo que seremos muy felices juntos." Alfred dijo tan pronto como se apartó del beso. Le dio algunos piquitos a Arthur en la mejilla dulcemente y se quitó su abrigo de piel que llevaba puesto. Se veía caro, pero lo dejó sin cuidado sobre el suelo cubierto de tierra.

Miró a Arthur como si fuera a devorarlo con su mirada, y el Omega se estremeció. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te marque? Esta es tu última oportunidad, o no te dejare ir." Alfred habló en un profundo tono de voz mientras pedía una confirmación final.

Arthur no le respondió, simplemente se sentó en el abrigo de piel y miro a Alfred. Algo le decía que no había alguien mejor que él. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo lógico; allí estaba un Alfa que no sólo lo agarró y le hizo lo que quería, allí estaba un Alfa que en realidad pidió permiso y parecía dulce en la cima de todo esto.

La sonrisa de Alfred se hizo más amplia cuando vio que Arthur se sentaba en su abrigo de piel. Era su primera cacería y no esperaba encontrar a nadie que realmente quisiera. Su plan inicial era encontrar a su hermano y protegerlo, pero en su camino vio a un bello rubio de ojos esmeralda que estaba siendo acorralado por un Alfa que le multiplicaba por dos su edad y no pudo evitarlo. Indeciso entre llevar a cabo su plan o ayudarle; pero su mente se aclaró cuando escucho las protestas del Omega tan fervientemente contra el otro Alfa.

Puso a ese Alfa en su lugar y echó un vistazo al Omega que había salvado, y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Su padre le había dicho que buscara una pareja, y él se había negado, pero de alguna manera tener compañía no parecía tan malo si pudiera tener una rara belleza con una inteligencia aguda.

Alfred sonrió risueño y se arrodilló en su abrigo. No perdió tiempo cubriendo el cuerpo de Arthur con el suyo propio. No podía evitar maravillarse ante la fabulosa cabellera de un rubio como la arena, o en la clara belleza de sus ojos verdes.

"Maldita sea, nuestros hijos serán hermosos."

Arthur se sorprendió por la repentina declaración, pero pronto se encontró riendo libremente. Se alguna manera, la intensidad de su situación no parecía un estrago.

"¡Dios!" Exclamó sin aliento, "He oído que supuestamente los Alfas son monstruos agresivos durante la caza, pero en verdad eres una agradable sorpresa."

Alfred se echó a reír entre dientes, "No todos somos malos, al menos yo no, pero..." Alfred se detuvo mientras se inclinaba para acariciar el cuello de Arthur, "Quise decir lo que dije, quiero llenarte de crías."

Arthur se ruborizó. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que este Alfa era de buen corazón, pero a juzgar por algo duro que presionaba en su pierna no era menos viril y persistente. No hubo más conversaciones después de que Alfred comenzara a cubrir cada centímetro de Arthur con su olor. El cuerpo del Alfa estaba caliente al tacto y duro con músculos bien definidos. Arthur se sometió con facilidad y sin aprehensión cuando las manos de Alfred subieron por su delgada túnica y por su cuerpo.

"Después de que te reclame, serás mío por siempre, tomaras mi apellido y tendrás a mis hijos." Arthur había oído lo que algunos Alfas le decían a los Omegas cuando se ponían posesivos, pero esta era la primera vez en la que él era el protagonista. Y le encantaba, lo quería todo, todo lo que le estaba prometiendo, quería el toque amoroso de Alfred todos los días. Posiblemente no podría vivir sin él ahora que sabía lo que se estaría perdiendo.

Lloriqueó cuando Alfred empezó a bajarle los pantalones, y pensó que se veía patético, pero al parecer hizo que su deseo aumentara. Con un gemido desesperado, Alfred volcó a Arthur sobre su estómago, sus manos se fueron de su cuerpo por el tiempo en que las llevo a desatar sus pantalones.

Besó el cuello de Arthur suavemente, su aliento se sentía caliente contra la piel del contrario, "¿Listo hermoso?"

Volvió a hipar ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Era todo lo que Alfred necesitaba antes de empujarse dentro, acompañado de un gemido de placer.

Arthur gimió ante la inesperada chispa de placer que atravesaba se cuerpo. Esperaba algo doloroso, o por lo menos incómodo, pero no, fue pura felicidad desde el primer momento. El cuerpo de Arthur era increíble al acostumbrarse a Alfred tan fácilmente sin ni siquiera una preparación previa.

Arthur soltó un grito ahogado, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Alfred se movía a un compás duro. El Alfa no parecía capaz de detenerse, y Arthur tampoco quería que se detuviera. Estaban muy perdidos en su deseo.

"Arthur~ Yo sabía que serias perfecto para mí, nunca te dejare ir." Alfred ronroneaba al instante en el que su ritmo se hacía más pausado y lento, haciéndolo lucir más largo y dibujando cada sentimiento. Arthur era un lío de gemidos desesperados.

Volvió a subir su ritmo a uno que era casi un hostigo, pero ambos lo estaban disfrutando tanto que ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar en el malestar que vendría después.

Alfred sintió como su clímax se acercaba, por lo que se inclinó y mordió con fuerza en el hombro de Arthur, dejando marcas que nunca sanarían. Esta era su marca de reclamo. Arthur era de Alfred desde ese momento en adelante.

Arthur terminó con un orgasmo grandioso, gritando en voz alta. Alfred se entregó al placer que le sobrecalentó y lo siguió con un profundo gemido.

Cuando sus caderas aun exhaustas, estaban jadeando, desesperados por conseguir un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Después de que tuvieran algo de coherencia en sus pensamientos Alfred salió del interior de Arthur. No podía dejar de sonreír al desastre que le había hecho a su pareja (que ya estaba saciada del deseo). Sin decir una palabra, Alfred se sentó y tiró del brazo de Arthur para abrazarlo.

"¿Por qué me mordiste?" Arthur gimoteó y se estremeció mientras pasaba su mano por la marca fresca.

Alfred dio un beso cariñoso en su frente, "Es mi marca, honey. Ningún otro Alfa se atreverá a acercarse a ti ahora que sabrán que eres mío."

Arthur murmuró algo incomprensible y se sonrojo un poco. Y allí estaba, sin pantalones sentado en el regaño de su nueva pareja después de tener sexo en medio de un bosque. Alfred se ocupó en besar el cuello del Omega cariñosamente, acariciando eventualmente.

"Alfred." Arthur al fin interrumpió con un suspiro.

"¿Si, sugar?" Respondió con una sonrisa amplia.

"En primer lugar, no soy una dulceria, en segundo lugar, no sé nada de ti. Al menos dime algo"

Alfred se froto su barbilla pensativamente durante un momento. "Bueno," empezó, "Mi padre es el Rey, y yo tengo un hermano gemelo que es Omega llamado Matthew... ¡Espera, oh, no, MATTY!, ¡Me había olvidado de encontrarlo! Apuesto que el maldito de Francis lo encontró, siempre ha estado detrás de mi hermano... Creo que le daré un golpe en la nariz."

Arthur ni siquiera le ponía atención al lamento de Alfred. Se quedó en un estado de shok cuando escucho _'Mi padre es el Rey'._

"Espera, Alfred. ¡Eres el príncipe y ni siquiera PENSASTE EN DECIRME! ¿¡NO CREES QUE ES UNA INFORMACION IMPORTANTE!?" Sus gritos sacaron a Alfred de sus pensamientos en un instante

"¿No quieres ser mi Reina? Yo creo que te verías muy lindo con una corona." Se mordió los labios como si fuera un niño triste, haciendo que Arthur calmara su expresión.

"Yo- yo no dije eso... yo sólo-" Suspiró, "No lo esperaba. Por supuesto que quiero ser... tu, um, _Reina."_ Se sonrojaba tan cautivadoramente que Alfred tuvo que besarlo de nuevo.

"¡Mis padres te amaran! ¡Oh, mira el Sol, casi cae la tarde!"

De repente Alfred cargó a Arthur, sosteniéndolo como si fuera una novia. Arthur grito en sorpresa. "¡Déjame Alfred! ¡Me quitas mi dignidad, yo puedo caminar por mí mismo!"

"Aww Arthur, esta es la tradición. Se supone que debo llevarte después del evento. Además, caminar debería ser incomodo después de un apareamiento de la manera que lo hicimos."

Arthur jadeo, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentía un poco tenso.

Lo llevó a la pequeña plaza de la ciudad donde la carrera había empezado. Había una gran multitud reunida. Algunos de ellos eran la familia de los Omegas que mirarían como sus hijos terminaron, otros eran parejas recientemente acopladas. Ahí fue donde Alfred vio a su hermano en los brazos de un Alfa alto con cabellera rubia que le llegaba a los hombros.

"¡Francis! ¡Sabía que serías tú!" Murmuró mientras se acercaba a ellos con Arthur siguiéndole el paso.

"Alfred, me estaba preguntando si lo lograrías, o debería decirte, cuñado." Francis rio entre dientes y Alfred le gruñó, "Mathieu~ Te dije que estaría feliz de vernos juntos."

"Francis~ " Matthew rio, "No te burles. Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Arthur. Parece que ahora somos familia."

Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa que le había dado, "Lo parece. Estoy contento de ver que estés bien."

"¡AAARRRTTTHUUUURRRR!" La voz inconfundible de Feliciano le había gritado, y Arthur vio a su amigo en los brazos de un rubio alto y aterrador. Podía haber estado preocupado por su amigo si no fuera por la amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Arthur, me encontré con un Alfa! ¡Su nombre es Ludwig! ¡Es muy simpático y le rompió la nariz a un tipo por mí!" Ludwig se había ruborizado de la vergüenza, haciendo reír a Alfred y a Arthur.

"Eso es genial, Feli. Parece que funciono para nosotros." Se sonrojo después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¡No te avergüences mi pequeño terrón de azúcar~!" Alfred canturreo, "Creo que todo resulto bien. Por cierto Lud, buen trabajo." Alfred le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el alto rubio se quejara.

"Entonces, um, ¿Qué pasara ahora?" Arthur pregunto en un modo poco característico.

"Bueno," Empezó Alfred, "Primero comamos, luego hay que ponernos ropa nueva, y después te presento mis padres. Ellos querrán conocer a la próxima reina."

Alfred le dio un beso más a los suaves labios de Arthur y luego le sonrió.

La caza había sido un éxito.

/

Hola :D

Esta es mi primera traducción (que por cierto quice dedicarle más tiempo y pues la edite [había partes raras je v:]) no sean rudos please (?

Weno, la autora original de esta novela es de "FangirlsRevenge", pero, con la mayor desgracia del mundo ha borrado esta historia (Se cambio de fandom la maldita [TT_TT]).

Y con mi tristeza me despido y espero en un futuro publicar mis historias por ahí guardadas (que mi beta sabe cuantas son JAJA [Que flojera])


End file.
